Queen Blizzard
Backstory Blizzards egg was hidden from the Night kingdom. Blizzard's mother was the IceWing Queen, but went missing shortly after Blizzard hatched and the kingdom didn't know what to do, for a while they had no leader but soon when Blizzard became 18 years old she claimed the throne and brought her kingdom back to normal. When Blizzard stepped up, but others worried if Blizzard would be a good queen because most thought she was a hybrid, but that was never confirmed, she told other dragons her egg was in the shade most of the time, and in the shade when it was laid there. But, she really is an IceWing, NightWing hybrid, her mother was an IceWing and her father was a NightWing. She loves her kingdom, and wants to do whats best for them. She still rules the kingdom today. Personality & Description Personality: Queen Blizzard is a calm, laid-back dragon. She's often never seen mad or angry. She is able to hide her feelings of unease and tries to handle situations the best she can. She cares strongly about her tribe and would do whats best for them always. Description: Blizzard is a NightWing, IceWing hybrid so she has a bit of both blue and black in her scales. She has icy blue eyes and her ice spikes are blue as well, her chest and belly are blue as well and her wings have some white and blue in them too, the rest of her scales are black. Skills Queen Blizzard always thought fighting was easy for her, and she tends to think she's good at it too, she also feels like being a queen is a natural thing, she does order dragons around but she's not a harsh queen, she orders when needed and normally asks in a polite way. Likes & Dislikes Blizzard loves go around her palace, looking at the dragons and reminding herself why she loves to be queen. She loves how her dragons are loyal, and that some are going to jade mountain to learn and meet dragons from other tribes. She hates it when dragons argue over pointless things, and also hates dragons who spread pointless rumors for attention, which is another thing she highly dislikes, dragons who go around almost begging for attention. Relationships Unnamed Sister Blizzard knows she has a sister who she never met, she likes to think her sister is somewhere hidden in the world and maybe in the Night Kingdom or even the Ice Kingdom, or a rogue. She dreams of meeting her. Quotes "My tribe, my dragons... I will protect these dragons with my life." -Queen Blizzard "What matters is that we are alive and that we are all alright." -Queen Blizzard Trivia * Both her father and mother are both unknown * She has a sister who at the moment is unknown * She holds the eye of onyx proudly, trusting it * She is an IceWing, NightWing hybrid * She would sacrifice herself to keep her kingdom safe, her kingdom and her dragons Category:Royalty Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Icewings Category:Nightwings Category:Female